One night in heaven
by twister'sno.1
Summary: One night in heaven is ment to be just a game but it soon become a reality for reggie when a night out clubbing goes terribly wrong :O
1. How it all begins

**Hi. this is just a random short thing I wanted to write. my other stories will be longer and better but please read this one and review :D **

One Night In Heaven

"OTTO! LOOK OUT!" Otto heard Reggie shout but it was too late. The headlights of the oncoming van blinded him. They collided head on! The windows shattered and smashed as they caved in on Reggie and Otto. Reggie's scream pierced the air as they were propelled off the over turned van and span down the road. The tires shrieked through the friction building up between them and the road. Otto tried to press his foot on the break but it caused them to spin even more until they finally smashed in to the side of the cliff. The force thrust Reggie forward in to the dashboard but Otto was pulled back by his seat belt.

"Reggie?" Otto voice came out a husky whisper. He heaved himself out of the car. He clambered to his sister's side of the car and swung open her door. The unconscious and potentially dead Reggie felt at his feet. Her limp body like a rag doll.

"Reggie? Please Reggie! Stay with me! It's ok, I'm going to get you help" He fell to her side and pulled her on to his lap. He held her cold body in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth. Tears rolled from his eyes and trickled down to Reggie's pale face.

"How could this happen?" He asked himself "I took her away from the party for own safety, and now she's laying bleeding in my arms" he thought back to through the day…

"Reg, you have to come!" Trish tried to sound persuasive

"I dunno guys, I've never been clubbing before"

"Well neither have we really, and its not really clubbing! It's a birthday party at a club" Cher explained

"Right" Reggie laughed slightly

"Please, why don't you bring Twist? I mean he knows Trent. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you brought him along!" Reggie thought for a second. It would be kinda cool for her to go clubbing with Twist

"Fine, but the second things start to get crazy im leaving, okay?"

"YES. We knew you'd come!" Trish exclaimed

"Now lets go get you an outfit!" Cher dragged her to friends off to the mall.

"Reg, this would look great on you" Trish held Turquoise and Silver Mini Dress with Flounce and a diamante bow to Reg's slender body

"It looks quite revealing Trish" Reg wasn't used to being quite so… well sluttish

"Well how about this one?" Cher presented a mini white lace dress with long cut out sleeves. It was gorgeous but Reg still wasn't sure about how little material there was.

"Can I help you young ladies?" A friendly shop assistant appeared at their side

"Uh yes, our friend would like to try these on" Trish shoved the dressed in to Reggie's arms and pushed her forward. The shop assistant smiled

"Right this way" The girls followed her to the changing rooms

"Two dresses is it?"

"Yes" the woman handed Reggie a ticket and pulled back the curtain for her to enter

"Come out and show us went you have them on" Cher called after her. Reggie already knew that out of the two dresses she would have definitely chosen the white but of course her friends wouldn't have let her leave the shop with out a mini catwalk first. Reg screwed up her nose and she removed the metallic turquoise dress off the hanger. It felt horrible in her fingers and even worse as she tugged it over her slim frame. She turned to look in the mirror expecting to hate what she saw but she was surprised to find a rather attractive young girl staring back at her. She ran her hands over she smooth service of the dress as it hugged her figure beautifully. Suddenly Reggie felt great. A strange feeling of self confidence flew round her veins as she whipped back the curtain and placed her hand on her hips for her friends to examine the dress. Their jaws dropped. They had never seen their friend look so confident and womanly

"You look great!" Trish complimented

"Really? Thanks! I kinda feel it"

"We can tell Cher giggled

"Are you sure I can pull it off?" Reg strutted passed her friends and back again

"Definitely! You look hot" Cher winked and all three girls chuckled

"Now my one! Try my one on!" Cher shooed her friend back in to the changing room. Reg felt sweet relief as she pulled of the dress and could breath again. As she pulled on the silky soft white lace dress she felt just as good as she did before. The creamy colour of the dress perfectly complimented her toffee skin. All though it didn't cling quite as much it was still wonderfully slimming. The way it hit clung just above her knees made her legs look seductively long. Once again Reggie felt amazing and burst through the curtain

"Oh Reg, You look gorgeous babes" Cher playfully span her friend looking her up and down "It's a lot more tasteful!"

"That's what I was thinking, I love it! Good choice Cher"

"Yh you look great Reg, but my dress was nice too"

"Yh it was nice but I think we can all agree it made Reg look like a hooker"

"Gee, thanks Cher" Reggie and her friends Erupted in to a fit of giggles. Reggie took the white dress to the till to buy before heading out the shop.

"Right, you know what it's time for Trish?" Cher's playful expression dropped

"Im afraid so Cher" Trish and Cher turned to Reggie

"What is it guys?" Reggie became concerned

"SHOE SHOPPING!" the girls exploded grabbing Reggie's and dragging her to the nearest shoe shop. Reggie was having an amazing time with the girls and began to look forward to the night ahead. She ended up with a pair of clumpy wooden wedges with straps that twisted round her legs and tied just below her knees. She loved her new outfit and felt a million dollars in it.

"So we'll meet you at the shore shack at seven, ok?" Cher asked

"Yep, seven. I'll be there"

"With Twist?" Trish winked

"Maybe" the girls giggled before going their separate ways. As Reggie entered the house with her hands full of bags of clothes she heard her brothers voice

"Where've you been all day? You missed such great swells down at the beach" he helped her through the door with her bags before placing them on the sofa and rummaging through them

"Thanks! I went shopping with the girls, and at what point did I say you could look through my bags?" Reggie grabbed her bags out of Otto's clutches

"Planning to go somewhere with all these dressy clothes?" Otto raised an eyebrow

"Yes actually"

"And where would you be going?"

"Just a birthday party" Reggie was about to head up the stairs when she was stopped by yet another question from her brother

"Not that clubbing party of Trent's?"

"What's wrong with that" Reggie turned to look at her brother from the stairs

"Do you know what they have at clubs Reg? Drugs, Drinks, smoking!"

"Well I won't get involved with that stuff!"

"That's what they all say, but it only takes one second to spike someone's drink!"

"Chill Otto! I'll be fine. Im not a little girl anymore"

"That's what im worried about" Otto muttered

"And that means?" Otto narrowed her eyes

You aren't just rocket girl any more, your Reggie Rocket! Boys… well… they you know… like the look of you" Otto looked at his feet to avoid awkwardness. Reggie laughed at her brother's cuteness

"I'll be fine Otto, honestly. I'm going with Cher and Trish so If anything bad happens, which it wont, they'll be right there to help out! Now I need to get ready" and before Otto could say another word she had vanished to her room

Reggie jumped on her bed and picked up the phone. She quickly dialled Twister's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Twister's voice ran through the phone line

"Hey Twist, it's Reg"

"Oh hey Reg"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Trent's party with me tonight?"

"Yh sure, sounds like it'll be good for a laugh. When shell I be at yours?"

"Uhh, is quarter to seven good for you?"

"Any time is good for me! Check ya later" The line went dead and Reggie through herself back in to the many cushions piled neatly on her bed. She felt warm inside as she thought about dancing one to one with Twister. She couldn't wait. She quickly got on her dress and tied up her shoes. Even though her hair was slightly curly Reggie wanted to go for a full on curly Afro effect. To match the colour of the dress, she wore cream and bronzes on her eye lids and smeared neutral lip gloss on to her soft lips, she then applied her favourite mascara maximizing the volume of her lashes. She gazed in the mirror and felt even better then she had in the changing room a few hours earlier. She was so busy getting ready she hadn't heard Twister at the door.

"Hey Otto, Is Reg ready?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Otto was confused

"Well im taking her to Trent's party" Twist smiled

"Wait, your going to?"

"Yep, Reg just invited me. You not coming?"

"No, although I was thinking about going so I could keep Reg out of trouble. But I guess now you're going she'll be fine with you" Otto smiled before yelling for Reggie to come down stairs. As Reggie followed his orders and made her way down stairs the two boys jaw's both dropped to the floor. Through Twisters eyes Reggie looked like the most beautiful girl in ocean shores but to Otto she looked like a perfect target for drunk clubbers to hit on.

"Reg, you look amazing" Twist held out an arm

"Thanks Twist" Reggie blushed whilst liking her arms in his "You don't look too bad yourself" Twist was wearing a crisp white embroidered shirt with faded blue jeans and a pair of black Etnies. They began to walk out the door arm in arm.

"Later Otto" but Otto was still in shock to reply. Twister walked Reggie to his car and opened the door for her

"I thought we were gonna walk?" Reggie stated as she hopped in

"Well I though it would be dark by the time the party's finished and we'd both be tired so I might as well take the car" Twister started up the engine

"Good thinking, by the way we have to meet Trish and Cher at the shack. Is that ok?"

"Sure, there's room for them in the back" they pulled out the drive and drove down the road.

When the four pulled up they could tell straight away that there was a party going on. Bright lights shone out the windows illuminating the street, girls in skimpy dresses wondering in and out of the entrance and the deafening sound of people singing to their favourite tunes burst through the door.

"Lets go" Cher and Trish couldn't get in fast enough leaving Twister and Reg to make their own way in.

"Lets make a pact to stick together before we go in. It looks pretty busy in there and I don't fancy getting lost in the crowds" Reg suggested feeling nerves bubble in the pit of her stomach again

"Sounds good to me" Twister smiled and grabbed her hand. He could tell that she was nervous. They strode in through the door and were blinded by the various disco balls and multi coloured spotlights. The music bellowed through the entire club. The dance floor was packed and flooded over to the bars and corners.

"Hey guys, nice to see you brought someone Reg" Reggie hadn't even noticed Trent walking over to them

"Alright, Happy birthday Dude" Twist spoke up for Reg

"Thanks mate, have a good time tonight. And Reg, your looking great" Trent walked away to greet more guests

"Are you ok?" Twist asked Reg

"Yh, just need to loosen up a bit"

"Well I know how to do that" Twister grinned before dragging Reggie on to the dance floor. He grabbed her hands and began to sway her back and forth

"Is that what you call dancing?" She laughed at his feeble attempts

"Well what have you got then?" Twist smirked. Reggie began to motion her hips and raised her hands above her head gradually bringing them back down. She swished her head from left to right whipping her hair in the process. She had really turned her swag on and it had not gone unnoticed. Every boy on the dance floor had been hypnotized by Reggie's unintentionally sexy moves. Twist stood frozen before he suddenly realised every boy in the club was about to hit on Reggie. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the dance floor

"Drink?" He pulled he to the bar

"Umm ok" Reggie was startled by his sudden dash away from the dance floor

"What d'you want?"

"Umm, well juice I guess" She smiled

"Aww go on Reg, one _**drink**_ wouldn't hurt" Reggie heard Trent's voice over her shoulder

"Well I suppose bu-"

"Reg, you're at a club surrounded by your friends. You could at least have one cocktail" Trent said just before ordering her and Twist a cocktail

"There, enjoy" He winked and made his way to the dance floor. Reggie brought the glass to her lips

"Wait Reg. Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Twist it's just one and all the stuff that Trent said. If we didn't have at least one drink we'd look like idiots"

"No, I think we'd just look like sensible young adults!" But it was no good; Reggie had taken a swig of her cocktail and loved it.

"Wow, that's amazing. You should try I" She had another mouthful. Twist didn't even bother to try his he simply watched as Reggie downed her own

"Reg, take it slow. We've got the whole night ahead of us"

"I know I know. Hey look, Trent's waving us over to his table" Reggie grabbed Twisters drink, then his hand. They made their way over to Trent's table where there was about four other people.

"Hey guys. We were just about to play a few games and thought you' wanna join us"

"Sure, what kinda games?" Reggie and Twister took a seat at the dimly lit booth

"Drinking games" A girl smirked

"Umm… ok then" Reg didn't want to seam like a party pooper

"Reg, we can't play drinking games" Twist whispered in Reg's ear

"And why not?"

"Because its dangerous and stupid! Plus I'm driving home"

"Well then don't play! But I am! It's what you do when you're at a club" Reg pulled away from Twister

"Ok. Here's how it goes, as its Trent's birthday this game will revolve around him. I'll ask questions about Trent and for every wrong answer every one has to take a shot" The girl handed out shot glasses filled with some sort of alcoholic drink. Reggie hadn't know Trent that long but knew quite a lot about him- how ever how much did every one else know

"Lets begin. Where did Trent go for first school?" how was any one meant to know that? He only moved to ocean shores in the beginning of the year

"Any one?" The girl began to raise her glass "No? Then drink up!" along with every one else, Reggie knocked back her drink. It was bitter yet sweet. Then before she knew it another shot had been placed in front of her. The game went on for about half an hour. Reggie was sure the girl was intentionally asking questions no one knew the answers to. Reggie was beyond tipsy. The room span in front of her eyes. Her entire body felt like jelly but she still felt like she was having a good time

"How about we stop this game now?" Trent suggested

"Fine, I have another game" A different girl spoke up this time "It's called one night in heaven" The girl smirked as she looked across the table

"Good idea" Trent seemed familiar with this game

"Nice one birthday boy, you get the first pick"

"I'll pick Reg" He grinned

"What is this game?" Reggie perked up

"Just as it says in the name. You get to spend one night in heaven with who ever picks you" The girl answered.

Twist had sat in silence watching Reggie drink herself half to sleep but he wasn't going to let her be taken advantage of

"No way in hell are you spending one night in heaven with Reg! Look at her" Twist grabbed Reggie's arm before she fell to the floor as she tried to stand up

"Twister, I'm fine! God" The words slurred from her mouth. She pulled her arm out of twist's grip and grabbed Trent's hand

"Lets go Trent" She dragged him to the dance floor and threw her arms around his neck. She could barely stand let alone dance

. She hung her head back and swerved her hips around Trent's. He began running his hands down her back and then up through her hair. Rage ran through Twist's blood as Trent had begun a make-out session with Reg who was clearly to drunk to think straight.

"Reg, were going right now!" Twist stomped on to their side and heaved Reg out of Trent's arms

"Hey, Twist get off me! Were on our way to heaven" Reg winked. Her eyes were glazed and her skin dripping with sweat. Her hair was rough and tangled. She turned back to Trent

"Well if you wont listen to me, I know some one who you will definitely listen to" Twist grabbed his phone and began to call the one person he knew could get Reg out of there!

"Where is she?" Otto burst on to the dance floor. Twist simply pointed to Reg who was now caught in a corner with Trent all over her. Otto didn't say another word before charging over.

"Get your hands off my sister!" He grabbed Trent's shoulder and thrust him to the floor. He looked up expecting to find his sister angry at him but instead he found a vulnerable little girl staring up at him. Rage left his body as his sister fell in to his arms. He could tell that she was half knocked out, so he cradled her in his arms before leaving the club.

"Bro, how'd you do that? I couldn't get her out of their for the life of me" Twist had followed them out the club

"Dude, I'm her brother! Its my job to order her about and keep her out of trouble" Otto turned to Twister revealing a sleeping Reggie

"Whoa, she's totally wiped out" Twist

"Which in a way is a good thing. If she stumbled through the door drunk Dad would not be happy! At least now we can quickly sneak her upstairs and in to bed"

"Suppose you're right"

"Have you been drinking too dude, do you need a life home?"

"No way man, I didn't touch the stuff"

"Ok, well I guess you can just follow us home! Thanks for calling me Twist"

"It's cool. I hated seeing Reggie like that!"

Otto laid Reggie in the front passenger seat and pulled on her seat belt. He decided to take a long route home to make sure Reg really was out for the count before he tried getting her home. But as they got half way Reg was awoken by Otto speeding over a speed bump.

"Where am I?"

"Your in my car. Me and Twist had to get you away from that party before something bad happened"

"But I was having fun" Reg tried to sit up straight but her body was weak. The whole car was spiralling out of control scrambling Reggie's brain

"No Reg, you weren't" Otto didn't get mad at his sister. He knew she hadn't known what she was thinking. But then Reggie did something that made Otto furious!

"I…I.. Oh god" Reggie gripped her stomach and threw her head forward as vomit flew from her mouth and all over Otto dashboard.

"REG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"I can't help it" She said through even more sick

"oh my god. That is disgusting! You're ruining my car! Oh hell!" Otto tried to back away from the sick casting off his car.

"OTTO! LOOK OUT!"

Otto reached in to his pocket for his phone but it wasn't there. He searched Reggie hoping she had brought her own phone- but she hadn't.

"Oh god, I don't know what to do" He began to loose his breath. His head became heavy but strangely light at the same time. He prayed that help would come. Anything, anyone! Just something to save his sister's life" He looked down to find his jeans stained with warm blood as were his arms. Then he realised. It was from Reggie. He began to give up and kissed his sister good night as they laid alone in the road

"Goodnight Reggie Rocket. I love you" He held her closer and rested his head on hers. _**I guess it really is her night in heaven **_he thought.

Suddenly a car roared up the road and skidded to a stop. Otto was elated help had found them

"Please, help! Over here" Then he recognised who it was "Twist?"

"Otto, dudes are you ok? What's happened?"

"Just call an ambulance Twister! Can't you see what's happened" Otto shouted through fountains of tears.

"Oh S***" Twist saw Reggie's body in Otto's arms and immediately phoned an ambulance. He knelt by his side and ripped off his jacket. He laid it over Reggie

"Is she… dead?" Tears fell from his eyes

"I don't know… I don't know"

"This is all my fault" Twister slammed his hand against his head

"What do you mean?"

"Well I let her drink, I tried to stop her but I couldn't! If she hadn't of drunk I wouldn't of had to call you and then you wouldn't have been in a car crash"

"Don't say that, Twist! Especially not now! We need to stay strong for Reggie, not be pointing the finger!" The ambulance hurtled up the road followed by another ambulance and a police car. Medics rushed over and grabbed Reggie from Otto's arms. They over whelmed her. Crowding round, wrapping her up, strapping her to a stretcher, injecting her with meds and god knows what else. Otto and Twist sat in silence Watching Reggie being whisked away from them.

"Are you two alright?" A few medics had came over

"Umm, well I wasn't in the crash but my friend, Otto, Was" Twister put his arm round Otto before he was taken in to the ambulance. He didn't say a word.

"Would you like to come in the ambulance with us?" Twist thought about riding behind in his car but knew his friend would feel better with him by his side.

"How did you find us?" Otto laid in the hospital room waiting to hear about his sister

"I saw you pull off the long way and I felt bad about leaving you to deal with getting Reggie past Raymundo alone. So I decided to follow you and help you out"

"Thanks. I can't believe this has happened. Reggie could be dead right now" He started to cry

"Hey, don't say that! Remember what you said, we need to stay strong for her" Twist was fighting back tears himself. Then the door opened. A doctor stood in the doorway

"I have some news about your sister…"

_**Sorry about the cliff-hanger… If I get reviews I might write another chapter letting you know what happens :P**_


	2. I cant believe it

I laid in that hospital bed, twisting and turning. The doctor had been so clear with what he had said and yet I was so confused! Tears pricked at my eyes as I watched the doctors rushing around past my room. Every time I saw a nurse run by shouting "Doctor, Doctor!" my heart froze, thinking '_She's gone__.__'_

"Twist, you awake?" I asked through the darkness

"Yep, I can't sleep! I can't stop thinking about what the doctor said" I could hear a crack in Twister's voice

"Me too, I can't lose her! She's my sister, man!"

"I know, I know," Twist said quietly. He put his arm on my shoulder and ruffled my hair

"She always was a handful, even though she was the older one" He smiled through tear filled eyes

"Yeah, she always had a plan to get herself out of trouble though! Remember when she wanted to sneak out to go to that concert with Trish?" I smirked

"Oh yeah! She made me sleep in her bed for the night in case your dad came in to check on her" Twister and I laughed for a moment

"And you know what? She always had a plan to get us out of trouble too" I said

"Like the time we trashed the house by skating inside! She took Raymundo to a football match just to give us time to clean up our mess even though"

"She hated football" I finished quietly

"Yep, she did a lot for us"

"She'll be ok, wont she? I mean I don't know if she's religious, but do you think she'd get to go to heaven?" I asked

"Of course she will! She's always been a beautiful person inside and out!" Twister assured me

"Yeah, yeah she has" I smiled

"What are we gonna do about Raymundo?" Twister asked

"He'll find out as soon as he gets home and he'll be distraught!"

"You gonna ring him or something?"

"No, he'll have plenty of messages from the doctors on his phone. Plus, It's not a convocation to be had over the phone. I need to talk to him in person!"

"Right, I get that" Twister said. And for a while, it was silent. The hospitals busy buzz had settled to gentle murmur in the back ground, the wind had stopped beating at the windows and had left the rain to gentle fall down the glass.

"Is it just me, or is it peaceful all of a sudden?" Twister asked

"Maybe because… Because it's happened!" My voice broke instantly and tears poured through my burning eyes. My mouth turned try as I wailed through the palms of my hand.

"Otto…" Twister leant forward and grabbed me in his arms so tight. I buried my head in his shoulder and grabbed at his shirt through anger!

Moments passed as we sat there, both crying. Twister managed to stay calm, for my sake, as he comforted me. Then there was a knock at the door…

**Hey guys :) Sorry for the long time no see! Ive missed you guys 3 I hope you liked the second chapter, I know another cliffhanger! You must be getting irratated wih me buttttt... I have already started on chapter 3 so it should be up very soon :D Hope you review please :D I love sitting here and reading yr reviews, it really encourages me to write more :)**


End file.
